


Ultimate Ninjago shipping compilation: VIEWER SHIPS INCLUDED!

by GhostFedora



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, too much shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFedora/pseuds/GhostFedora
Summary: Basically, this is a compilation of Ninjago ships where you can suggest ships and ideas since I'm having trouble right now with MAJOR writer's block!





	1. Greenflame

GREENFLAME- Nightmare:

Lloyd's POV:

I had that dream again. The one where I see my own father dying before me with the cursed realm whilst I spectated, unable to prevent the tragedy. Ever since Nya killed the queen of the cursed with her full potential over her water element, the disappointment of not being able to save him has constantly kept me awake. Luckily, my tosses and cries of help tend to be silent so the others don't get woken up. Usually, I end up rushing to the room furthest from the bedrooms so I can cry without alerting anyone. However, only one person has caught me. Sometimes, Cole gets hungry at night and slips out of his room hunting down one of his numerous cake supplies hidden all around the bounty. The amount of times one of us have found a cheesecake or cupcakes stashed is beyond me. Once, I was crying more than usual from Morro haunting my mind to make my nightmare worse. I had taken a wrong turn, going into the kitchen instead of my usual place where Cole was raiding the fridge for Kai's leftover spicy meatball marinara. The first thing he did when he saw me was slowly float away from the temptation as though he was busted. Unfortunately, the plate the ghost was holding ended up smashing onto the tiled floor. He vanished like a scardy-cat, leaving me to take the blame as the chef himself came rushing in with a dim red glow coming from his fire element. His tanned arms remained bare as he only wore darkened red boxers.   
“Lloyd? What're you doing up so late, and why is my leftover meal on the floor?” He curiously investigated the situation before realising my teared emerald eyes staring into his glowing amber orbs.  
“Why are you crying....did something happen?” Before even stopping for a second to think out my plan, I simply lunged into the hot-head's muscled arms and wept on his warm shoulders until I incidentally knocked the small flame onto the kitchen side without dimming it. Instead of fighting back, the red ninja hugged Lloyd back, giving off a sense of protection along with the warmth beside them.   
“Wanna talk...?” He murmured into my pale blond locks.

time skip, just because

Kai's POV (finally!):

After sitting through Lloyd's nightmare, all I could physically do was cry. The pain of losing someone close, the failure to keep them safe, the pain of being alone. I knew exactly how he felt, after all I've been through the same experience as him after my parents passed. As tears fell down my now pale face, he started blushing slightly.   
“I'm sorry...that I woke you up. I just need some sleep, I'm going to bed.” Before he could leave the now heated kitchen, I suddenly grabbed his sweating arm before staring into his now dries eyes in slight worry.  
“Are you sure you're going to be OK green machine? I don't want you to be alone if you wake up crying again...” a neon red blush crept up my face. Lloyd looked at me with some sort of desperation before speaking  
“If it's OK, it's fine if it's not, but...could you...stay with me tonight?”  
“Of course...” After that night, Kai moved into Lloyd's double bedroom. The green ninja started having a proper night's worth of sleep most of the time, but whenever he had the nightmare, Kai was always there for him. He was like a brother to him. After all, everyone has that connection with someone they truly care for...


	2. UPDATE!

Heya guys,

Before you say it, yes I've fallen behind on my publishing. It's been about 2-3 days since I passed my expected deadline for chapter 2. Unfortunately, I've had a whole lot of stuff going on recently:

>First, I've fallen victim to a major writer's block. I'm currently working on Lava, but I get the idea only to lose it 5 seconds later.

>Second, I have my options coming up soon, so I've had to put my full focus into my lessons. This gives me less time to work on stories.

>Third, I have a cold, and a migraine, and I'm lazy (more than usual) recently.

>Fourth, homework has been stacking up. I have 4-6 pieces of work to do over one day. ONE DAY!

>Fifth, I'm going to be moving soon to a whole different county so I won't have much to do and it's stacked up to the previous situations.   
>Finally, I might be moving school :(. We don't know for definite but I might be leaving my current school at the end of the year.

So yeah, sorry for having you guys wait. BTW I'm going to be working on Septiplier with my friends because WE SHIP IT!


	3. Lavaship #1

Lava shipping (my version)! Family reunion

Kai's POV:

Something's up with Cole, I can tell. He's always been holed up in his own faults, but since mail came last week he's just been...distant. All he said content-wise in his single letter was how it was from his father Lou. Never, in the several years I've known him, has he been this freaked out. Sometimes, he worries to the point where you can barely see him right in front of you or even walk through him as if he was no longer there.

I've seen Jay and the others try to “cheer him up” in several ways, Jay playing his old favourite games with him, Zane baking him several cakes, Nya accompanying him for walks down to the nearby stream, but none of the ideas helped their ghost brother snap out of his worried state. After a certain amount of days, I had finally lost his temper at my secret crush. However, I soon saw what the problem was with the other's methods. Cole only needed to be calmed, trying to make him forget about seeing his father only worried the ghost further. Instead of doing the same type of plan as the other ninja, I found a long plain green screen and hung it to the ceiling in the spare box room before grabbing one of Cole's plain black tops to change into. Once my plan was finished, I sent a message from my red iPhone asking Cole to meet me in a couple of minutes. I hope this works...

Cole's POV:

The minute I was finally able to escape my daily “check-up” walk with Nya, a message of Kai interrupts my music. Hmm... why does he want me to meet him in the spare box room? Must be trying to move some stuff in there. Then again, it must be REALLY heavy for him to be asking me when he could have asked Zane to avoid...accidents. Anyway, I should go what he wants.

time skip because I need a cup of tea

No-one's POV: 

“why?! Why did you have to pull a meme on me Kai?! You know I hate them when Jay does them, so why do the next worst thing and do the actual thing?!” Cole mumbled into his almost transparent hands after Kai had done his “idea” of re-creating Shia Lebeouf. Now, the ghost had his back turned in annoyance towards his hot-headed brother. However, he was slowly losing that feeling and instead quietly laughing in his head at his randomness.   
“Because it may be stupid, but it proves a point...” Kai turned to face Cole who was biting his lip trying not to laugh with a serious look in his amber eyes. “And that point is...you don't need to forget about your dad visiting. You just need to calm down and stop stressing.”  
“But-” Cole lifted his head to meet Kai's gaze, his emerald eyes prickling with tears. “W-what if he hates me? I've already kept things from him, but something like this...” He paused as sudden tears started stinging the ghost's pale cheeks, slowly burning away at his face as he spoke. The hot-head bit his lip as he witnessed his brother in pain over his own feelings. After attempting to wipe the milky drops from his face without causing any more pain, the hot-headed ninja pulled his older brother into a hug.  
“Don't cry...you'll only hurt yourself.”  
All that was heard was Cole's quiet sobs as he leaned his head into Kai's warm neck, burrowing into his surprisingly soft brown hair hanging just above his shoulders. 

time skip because I need food

Kai slowly wrapped his finger's into Cole's sweating hand as the two saw Lou's rover pull up besides the destiny's bounty. He got out to see his only child standing on the deck with one of the others that visited him a long time ago, during the talent contest in Ninjago city. At least his son seemed calm, but he had A LOT to explain.

THE END!

Author's notes:

Well, it's been a week. But I'm done with that stupid writer's block that's been eating away at my trail of thoughts. Sorry for the LOOOOOOONNNGG wait, I will try to get chapters done sooner. Just needed to say that I will be doing two lava fanfics as I have this version AND a suggestion so...yeah, that's next. Soon, I will be uploading my version for Titanium Jay's challenge. Hope you enjoy...


	4. Final A/N: Revamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final quick note before fully abandoning

**Before you say anything, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated.**

**Well, truth be told, I completely forgot about my account on here. I've only just started updating again on Fanfiction when I realised "Hey, don't I also have this story on Archive of our own?" I checked, and here I am. Anyways, I'll get to the point now:**

 

**I'm going to revamp this series. Fresh start, fresh style when and how I find myself happy with. IDK fully when I'll update but I've already got 2 done so I'll upload those straight away. As for your guys requests on this previously, I'll go through and do the ones that are CANON characters only. I'm sorry but un-canon characters just make me feel uncomfortable to write, so I avoid them. So, there we go. I'm back, but redoing this series for a better version, one I'll be fully happy with.**

 

**Keep requests coming,**

**Ghost~**


End file.
